


cold weather, warm hearts

by egoisticceo



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little spoon natsuki is my jam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoisticceo/pseuds/egoisticceo
Summary: Ranmaru finds warmth with his boyfriend on a freezing winter's day.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Shinomiya Natsuki
Kudos: 20





	cold weather, warm hearts

It was a day like any other. Ranmaru had woken up, gotten breakfast, briefly argued with Camus and told Reiji to shut up before going out the door. What he _wasn’t_ expecting, however, was to find himself in Natsuki’s dorm.

The boy had texted him while Ranmaru was eating his soup, that Syo had gone out to play football with Otoya, and they could spend some alone time together for an hour or so. Why Syo wanted to play football outside in the middle of winter was completely beyond Ranmaru’s comprehension, and _this_ early in the morning to top it off? The kid was real sprightly, he’d give him that.

Nevertheless, the phrase ‘alone time’ made his heart skip a beat.

He didn’t usually leave the Quartet Night residence so early, but that text had taken up his mind more than he’d care to reckon with. He couldn't exactly say no.

 _On my way,_ was his simple reply, to which Natsuki sent a smiley emoticon.

Half an hour or so later, he’d been greeted by a big hug at the door - which he’d half-heartedly complained about - and was now lying down on Natsuki’s bed, rubbing his own hands together to bring some semblance of warmth back into them. The blonde, meanwhile, sat cross-legged on the other end, a pout on his face.

“It’s so _cold_ _..._ ” Natsuki was complaining. Taking the focus off of his hands, Ranmaru glanced upwards. The younger man was huddled in his duvet, wearing it draped over his shoulders in cape fashion and clutching it to his chest. Despite his tall stature, the blanket absolutely swamped him.

Ranmaru hated to admit it, but it was… kind of adorable.

“It’s winter, Natsuki,” he replied, daring to let a smile tug at his features. “S’ gonna be cold.”

Natsuki sighed. “I know, but… couldn’t you maybe...” He fixed the silver haired man with eyes that could only be described as the ones of a innocent, begging puppy.

...Yeah, he couldn’t win against that.

He sighed. “Alright. Stop your whinin’ and come here already.” 

At that, the change in Natsuki’s expression was immediate. His green eyes dazzled like emeralds as he happily laid on top of Ranmaru, tugging the blanket over them both and nestling into the crook of his neck. Ranmaru grunted at the wavy hair tickling him before wrapping strong, pale arms around him.

“You’re so nice to me, Maru-chan,” Natsuki cheerfully mumbled.

“I ain’t bein’ _nice…_ you just said you were cold, so…”

He giggled at Ranmaru’s poor attempt at a tough facade. “Hehe... whatever you say...”

Silence filled the room for a good minute or two. It was a comfortable silence, broken only by the sound of Natsuki’s little snuffles. He sounded as if he was in the beginning stages of a cold.

Ranmaru _hoped_ this wasn’t the case, because not only did he not want to catch a cold himself, he also wasn’t fond of the idea of Natsuki getting sick, especially with both their bands so busy in the upcoming weeks. Absent mindedly rubbing Natsuki's shoulder, he made the mental note to ask Eiichi what he did whenever any of the kids in Heavens caught a cold.

While he was distracted by his thoughts, he hadn’t felt Natsuki tilt his head up. So when the soft whine of “ _Maru-cha_ _aa_ _n_ _~_ _…”_ suddenly trailed towards his ear, Ranmaru flushed in surprise, feeling goosebumps form across his arms.

The blonde was gazing at him, face mere centimetres from his. He swallowed, voice cracking as he uttered a “Huh..?”

“I’d like it if you held me even closer...” Natsuki paused. “I’m still _ever_ so cold…” he then lied, rather unconvincingly considering Ranmaru could _feel_ the warmth radiating from him.

The man might’ve called him out on it if Natsuki didn’t add a smile for emphasis at that very moment. Dimples in his freckled cheeks, eyes sparkling hopefully, a gentle blush sweeping across his face… he was irresistible.

Ranmaru melted.

Planting the softest of kisses on Natsuki’s temple, he removed his arms from around him.

“Come on, then. Move offa me for a second.” He punctuated the statement with a pinch of Natsuki’s cheek, earning him another giggle. The sound was like music to his ears, no matter _how_ many times he heard it.

Lying next to him instead, Natsuki obliged. Ranmaru shifted onto his side, before inviting Natsuki in with open arms.

The younger boy wasted absolutely no time in burying his face into Ranmaru’s chest, this new position giving him the ability to cling tightly to the shorter man’s waist. Ranmaru pressed another kiss to the top of Natsuki’s head before returning the gesture, gathering him close to his body in a protective embrace.

It felt like barely seconds before Natsuki’s breathing slowed, the steady rhythm calming Ranmaru’s racing pulse. He’d gone limp, his grip around Ranmaru loosened but no less affectionate. To see the bubbly, exciteable boy so at peace felt… good, somehow. Like Natsuki was letting him see a side of himself that no one else got to see, and Ranmaru could relate; he hadn’t known peace like this in a long, _long_ time.

He allowed himself to grin, burying a large hand in Natsuki’s blonde locks and simply letting it rest there. This wasn’t the morning he expected, but maybe it was the one he’d needed.

And despite the sub-zero temperatures outside, Ranmaru’s heart felt as warm as it could possibly be.

**Author's Note:**

> mindless fluff............ so soft.......


End file.
